Swimming in Fire
by TheBirdWhisperer
Summary: Twelve year old Vespera never really fit the description of a career. But when it is announced that close relatives of surviving victors will be reaped, she realizes that she must become a thoughtless murderer like her brother, Cato, or die.
1. Author's Note

Hello everyone!

First of all, I wanted to thank you for reading my story, it really means the world to me.

The first thing I think I should let you all know is that this will probably all be from Cato's younger sister's (Vespera) point of view. If it's not I will say so, but if you don't see it, then it's in Vespera's point of view. Another thing worth mentioning is that this book will contain spoilers. Just keep in mind that I will reveal what happened in the first book up to the Feast. At that point, the events will change, since in my story **(HUGE SPOILER ALERT) **Cato and Clove won, not Katniss and Peeta. Keep in mind that I am only twelve, and this is my first fanfiction. I will take positive reviews, which I love, as well as constructive critisism, which I love just as much. If you see something wrong with my story like grammer, spelling, or repetition, just let me go, but please no flames. Also, there will be no romance between Cato and Clove. They'll probably just stay at the friend stage, since I'd be terrible at writing that kind of stuff. If I do write a sequel to this book though, they might, but for now, they're friends. Just good friends. There is one last thing that I would like to mention before I go. I might be asking for tribute ideas, since there will obviously be a lot of them. You'll figure that out after reading the first chapter. If I don't get any, I'll come up with my own, I'm just giving you guys the oppurtunity. There is also basic story information below, like main characters and the full synopsis, so if you want to see it, don't forget to check it out. For those of you who are still reading, thank you so much, once again. You are the kind of fans I hope I'll have once I finish writing the story.

May the odds be ever in your favor,

TheBirdWhisperer

**Full Synopsis**

Twelve year old Vespera never really fit the description of a career. Instead of going to the training center, she would go bird watching. Instead of becoming somewhat of a rebel, she would plant gardens. Vespera is too soft for the Hunger Games. But when she is reaped, Vespera's met with two impossible choices, become a heartless killer like her older brother, Cato, or die.

**Main Characters**

**Vespera: **Cato's younger sister, and only surviving relative. All of Panem thinks she's the only one he might actually care about. But Vespera's the exact opposite of him. She doesn't sword fight, she goes bird watching. And she doesn't act like a rebel, she gardens. Although she and Cato have a very complicated relationship, they still love each other. When she is reaped, she feels as though she must win not only for herself, but Cato as well.

**Cato: **Vespera's older brother, and only surviving relative. He can be very over protective of her, but Vespera doesn't seem to mind, and although Cato tries not to show it, he really does genuinely care about her. Cato has his moments, but Clove can usually get him to calm down. Usually. He just won the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games, and is hoping to get some peace, but when his sister is reaped for the Third Quarter Quell, he realizes he will get anything but it.

**Clove: **Clove is Cato's best friend, and has taken on the role of Vespera's older sister. Her family was killed in a mysterious train accident some time after she won the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games with Cato, which has made her much softer. She often finds herself playing peace keeper between Cato and Vespera, and is usually the only one who can calm Cato down when he loses his sanity. She hopes that no one else that is close to her will get harmed, but when Vespera gets reaped, she realizes all of that is about to change.


	2. Unwanted News

I slowly walk home from school, taking in the sweet scent of the early spring air. It's that time of year again, the time of year when the announcements of the next Hunger Games would begin. But this wasn't just another Hunger Games. This was a Quarter Quell. As if the Hunger Games were not bad enough, some genius decided to add some sort of twist to the Hunger Games every twenty five years. I try to take my time, I don't want to get back home. It was announced in school that there was going to be a mandatory viewing on tonight, and although the subject was not announced, everyone knows what it is. President Snow is going to tell the rest of Panem what the twist is. And I'm not looking forward to it. So, I continue to dawdle. Stopping to smell the flowers, listening to the bird calls, and observing the streets as they slowly begin to empty.

But one can only stay hidden for so long before they reach their destination. It was already amazing that I had turned what was normally a ten minute walk into two hours. As much as I hate to admit it, I have to get home before the announcement starts to air, or else the Capitol will have a problem. So, I reluctantly take the key to my house out of my pocket, and undo the lock. I slowly turn the knob, as if there is a monster waiting to grab me on the other side, and, metaphorically, there is.

Before I can step inside, Cato's in front of me, standing between the doorway and me. Cato's my older brother, and the only living relative I have, and he won the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games, so it is practically a law that I respect him. This I do naturally, because he could twist me like a pretzel, rib my limbs off one by one. He used to always remind me, but the Games made him softer. Almost pleasant to be around at times. He has major mood swings, like every teenager does, but they're more servere. And I know what it's like to get stuck in one of them. I don't want that to happen again. So it almost comforts me to know that Clove is living with us. She and Cato won together, and since Victor's Village is getting really crowded, we have to share a house. But like I said before, I don't mind.

And, like I predicted, Clove is up behind me, and gives Cato a deadly glare. It's always been a talent of hers to be able to communicate simply with her eyes, as she is demonstrating at the moment. That's all it takes to get Cato out of my way. I know he has a soft spot for her, but he never admits it out loud. My thoughts are interrupted as Cato begins to speak.

"What took you so long?" He asks, almost scolding me. I look up at him, and do my best to look innocent. I can't show fear in front of him. Most do it because of sibling rivalry, I do it for my safety.

"I was..." I scrape my brain, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse, which doesn't come easily for me. I'm a terrible liar. "I was helping Angelica with her garden." Angelica is the victor from the Sixty Seventh Hunger Games. As her talent, she decided to garden. This she does quite well. Angelica's young too, still only in twenties. She was fourteen when she won. Cato rolls his eyes at this, but one look from Clove and he lets it go.

"Fine, but you need to watch the program." He says. Cato grabs my arm and almost drags me into the room. This is one of the few things Clove can't help me with. He and Clove sit on the couch, and I take the chair. That's how it's always been. We still have ten minutes before the program starts, so Cato and Clove start to argue about what we should watch until then. I struggle not to roll my eyes, and quickly grab the remote from between them. This stops them.

"What?" Clove asks, almost annoyed. It takes all I have not to burst out laughing. The least I can manage is a smile.

"I was wondering if we could watch a rerun of the Feast." I say. This settles their arguement. The Hunger Games have not made them completely soft, they still think of the Feast as their biggest victory. I hate watching it, but am still paranoid of getting reaped. If that is the case, it would pay to start strategizing. So, I turn it on.

It starts with showing the table rise from the ground, almost out of nowhere. The four backpacks sit there, each with a district number on it. District 2's is one of the bigger ones. After about five seconds of this, the action starts. The camera darts back to show the inside of the Cornucopia. The girl from District Five is in there, and the viewer is given the impression that she's been in the Cornucopia for a long time, just waiting for this. She races out and grabs a medium sized backpack, and is out of the scene as quickly as she came in.

Everyone in the room knows exactly what happens next. The girl from District 12 goes, after realizing that it is obvious that she must make the next move. Was her name Katniss? Clove, who has been hiding in the trees until this point, runs out and throws the first knife right at her head. It's a sharp one, probably one of the best ones she had, but Katniss is able to turn around and deflect it with her bow. Still, it was close. Really close. Now, realizing that it's her turn to attack, Katniss shoots an arrow at Clove's heart. But she turns at the last second, and it just punctures her arm. It slows Clove down, but only for a few seconds.

As Katniss reaches for her backpack, Clove nails her forehead with another knife. The look on her face is unforgiving, and would send chills down even the most seasoned warrior's spine. Katniss attempts to return the attack, but misses pathetically. Clove slams into her and knocks her down without any problem.

"Where's your boyfriend, District Twelve? Still hanging on?" Clove asks, sounding poisonously sweet. She is really putting all actors to shame.

"He's out there now. Hunting Cato," Katniss snarls back. She screams his name, but obviously, Peeta does not answer. Clove jams her fist into Katniss's windpipe, making her breathing sound more painful, but she still looks around, just to make sure that Peeta isn't up on her.

"Liar," She grins, still pulling the sadistic act. "He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going."

Now Clove jesters towards Katniss's backpack, which is still wrapped around her arm, showing false interest. "What's in that pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it."

Clove unzips her jacket, which reveals an amazing gallery of knives. Anyone can tell by the look on Katniss's face that she's horrified, but she does a good job hiding it. Clove carefully takes out a knife that looks almost fragile, but has cruel, curved blade at the end, almost like it's the most precious thing in the world.

"I promised Cato that if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show." Katniss is struggling now, but she will soon realize that it is hopeless. Clove's on her too tight, and has her perfectly restrained.

"Forget it, District Twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we killed your pathetic little ally... what was her name? The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well, first Rue, then you, and then I think we'll just let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound?" Clove says as if she's offering to sing her to sleep. "Now, where to start?" She carelessly wipes the blood off Katniss's wound with her sleeve. Then, she delicately takes a hold of Katniss's chin, and pretends to view each angle, as if she's considering the pros and cons of starting at a certain place. After a couple seconds of this, Katniss loses control, and tries to bite her hand. This sets Clove off. She grab's Katniss's hair and forces her back down, making sure it is a painful for her as possible.

"I think..." she purrs. It reminds me of Angelica's cat Snowy. "I think we'll start with your mouth." Katniss closes her mouth as tightly as she can as Clove jokingly traces the outline of her lips with the blade. I imagine Cato laughing at this as he waits in the trees. I have to give Katniss credit though, as hopeless as the situation is, she doesn't close her eyes for a reason I can't explain. Her boldness surprised even Cato when he first saw this.

"Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" She teases. Katniss spits a mouthful of blood and saliva in Clove's face, which makes her turn red with rage. "All right then, let's get started." As Clove begins to cut Katniss's lips, pretending to try and get the outline perfectly, Cato goes to the table and gets both District 2's and 11's backpacks, making Thresh follow him. Now one's going to save Katniss now.

After five minutes of tracing around Katniss's face, Clove begins to draw circles on her neck. When she's done circling the perimeter about six times, she lets out a devious smile, and cruelly stabs a point that she's made right in the center. "Have a nice rest." Clove says happily. She sits up and leaves Katniss to drown in her own blood. Ironically, that's exactly what happened to Marvel. I bet it makes Katniss think that she was there when Rue died. Her last comment, leaving her to drown in her own blood. This might have been Katniss's dying thought. The cannon fires, and she is gone.

I look over to see Cato and Clove still smiling about this. It sickens me, but if this is the only way I can keep them from arguing, then this is how I'll do it. The screen begins to show the fight between Cato and Thresh, but its quickly interupted with the news from the Capitol.

The anthem plays. After it ends, President Snow steps out from behind a set of curtains. He smiles so big, it kind of scares me.

"As you all know," He begins. "This is the year of the Third Quarter Quell. That means that there will be a twist in this years Hunger Games. As a reminder of the families that were torn apart in the Dark Ages, only closely related family members of past victors will be put in the reaping bowl. And also, to make it family size, there will be six tributes from each district. Have a happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." President Snow smiles again and the screen goes blank. I can imagine millions of people sighing in relief, knowing they wouldn't get reaped. But at this same moment, there are a couple hundred fearful faces. And three of those people are in the same room I am...


	3. Preparation

**Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. Honestly, I had a lot of trouble with it, and kind of obsessed over making it perfect. You'll figure that out as this series progresses. Anyways, this chapter starts out a little slow in my opinion, but it gets better. You'll see...  
_**

I remember the time my mom and I were walking back home from school. It was like any other day. The birds were singing, the sky was still blue, and the sun was up high. We'd always take a shortcut through a construction site where people were carving stones. Then, as if out of nowhere, at least one hundred rocks came rolling right towards us. Fast. My mother pushed me out of the way, and I just barely missed it, but she was not as lucky. The rocks crushed her. All that was left was a flattened woman. There was no blood, just an unrecognizable dirty body. I was so confused, and must have checked her pulse at least twenty times. Was I dreaming? Or was this all real? I couldn't figure out as a surge of emotions flowed through my body.

That's how I feel now, abandoned, confused, and not being able to remember how to breathe. I can feel myself hyprovenilating. My throat becomes dry, and my lungs lose all their air. It's almost like I'm going to choke. I half wish that would happen. At least my death wouldn't be on television. There's plenty of people in my district who are related to a victor. But not all of them are in the age range. Only about fifty of them are. There's only one thought that comforts me. This is District Two. More likely than not, some one will volunteer for me. But President Snow is crueler than the last president. There's probably more to the twist. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

Cato storms out of the room, on his face is an unreadable expresion. That's never a good sign. Clove looks pretty upset too. She wears a cold look, but it is unclear who it is directed to. Probably the Capitol. She doesn't have any living relatives. They died in a car accident a couple months after she won the Games. It was most likely arranged by the Capitol, but it wouldn't be a good idea to say that out loud. This all just reminds her of the accident.

"I'll talk to Cato," She says. Despite what she feels, she must realize that Cato's even more upset. He could be affected by this. Clove steps up from the couch and follows Cato, leaving me alone to try to sort it all out myself. The number of people who will be reaped staggers me. Family size. According to President Snow, family size is six tributes. But actually, it depends on what district you're looking at. District Eleven I can see, but in District Two, the average family has only one or two kids. Since we're all careers, people only have a small amount of kids so they can focus on training one for The Hunger Games, which would be easier to train than five or six. In fact, my parents were only planning on having one kid. I was an accident. I'm sure Dad hated me for being born. At least he treated me like it. To him, I was an obstacle in his way that was stopping him from getting what he wanted.

I feel a tear trickle down my eye as Cato makes his way back into the room. Without saying a word, he grabs the remote back from me and resumes the scene we were watching before President Snow interrupted us. Clove comes back in with him, and sits down. I want to be alone, so I go to sleep for the night. Reaping will be tomorrow. I should be enjoying my last full day of knowing there's still a chance I might not end up in The Hunger Games, but I'm just too beside myself. I silently stand up and leave the room without saying anything. Cato and Clove don't seem to notice.

_ I run through the forest, being pursued by a large group of reptiles. At least I think they're reptiles. They look like giant lizards, with some crocodile in them, and they move really fast. I bet they have some komodo dragon in them too, so their saliva is deadly. There's suction pads on their toes, which means they can easily climb, so trying to escape up a tree is pointless. If they do have some crocodile in them, I definetly won't be able to outswim them. So I'll have to outsmart them. As I run, I try to scan my surroundings, looking for anything that could help me. But the pack's closing in. _

_ I look back for a second, which proves fatal. It gives them just enough time to completely circle me, as more of them appear out of places I thought I could hide in. There really was no escape. One of them, the largest one, steps out of the circle that is now all around me, and gives me a devilish grin. I grab my belt, feeling for the sword that could save my life, only to realize that it must have fallen out while I was running. That... thing has the tongue of a snake, which I realize as it hisses at me. If it has any spitting cobra in it, all it has to do is shoot some of its saliva at my eyes, and I'll go blind. I study the tongue, trying to think back to the biology classes I never paid attention to. I'm regretting it now. But it would be pointless anyway. It would only provide me with some sort of comfortableness, knowing that I at least had some knowledge on my side. So much for outsmarting them. _

_ I can tell by the look in the reptile's eyes that it wants me to suffer. It wants me to have a slow and painful death. The kind that no one would ever want. Why can't it just break my neck and get it over with? I know I'm on television right now, so I try to look brave, in case I somehow get out of this, but my attempt is useless. The reptile hisses in contemptment and comes closer, towards my right leg, and slowly bites it. I try to shake it off, but it only bites harder. This is it. I'm dead. I close my eyes, trying to convince myself that this is all a dream, but when they open, the reptiles look like monsters. They're all charging me now, getting ready to jump on my body. _

I wake up screaming. Although I hear nothing, my lungs feel empty and I gasp for air. I can feel sweat creeping down my face, and my arms feel too warm. I hug my pillow, needing something to grasp. I want to cry in it, but if I get reaped, which could happen in a matter of hours, I don't want anyone to see tear stains. So, I just bury my face in it, and take deep breaths. It takes a lot of coaxing before I can close my eyes again, and even more before I think about going back to sleep. Having bags under yours eyes is just as bad as tear stains, so I try to drift off. And eventually, I can feel the world going black.

The next morning, Clove gently wakes me up. She seems to have recovered from the shock yesturday, but I can tell she's concerned. I'm always up at the crack of dawn, not sleeping in.

"Come on, Vespera." She says. I slide out of my queen size bed and pull off the covers. "Cato has something to show you." I look at her, absolutely confused. Clove just smiles and opens the door for me. She ushers me out the doors, and almost drags me to Cato's room at the end of the hall. The wood floor feels alien to me, but I push that thought aside. Clove opens the door to his room, and Cato smiles. Without saying anything, he shows me a beautiful dress laid out on his bed. The dress is midnight blue at the bottom, and fades into a magnificently dark purple. Around the waist is a satin bow, which is so perfectly tied, I don't think even a fisher who ties knots all day would be able to do something this well. The dress doesn't have any wrinkles, dust, or stains on it, but that doesn't stop me from knowing what it is. It's mom's dress. The one she wore to her first reaping. It has a lot of sentimental value, especially to Cato and me.

"Are you sure?" I ask him uncertainly.

"Yes, you'll look great in it. If mom didn't get reaped while wearing it, neither will you. It's lucky." He said, trying to be optimistic, but I think he realizes that it doesn't decrease the chances of me getting reaped at all. Just to be nice though, I fake a smile. It's rare to see Cato trying to be optimistic, and I don't want to spoil it. I take the dress out of his hands, and it melts in my hands. I rub my hands against the soft fabric, and it actually makes me feel more secure. I couldn't help but smile.

I go to the bathroom and take a shower. The water feels really warm, and helps me forget about my nightmare. I soak the best conditioner I have through my hair, and get out. After wrapping a towel around my drenched body, I comb my hair. Clove will probably take me to a shop so it can get touched up later. I make sure I am completely dry before I put on the dress, I don't want to get it wet. My mom's dress feels so much warmer now that I have it on. Even better than it did when I was holding it.

I inhale a lot of air, expecting Clove and Cato to be waiting for me on the other side of the door. I don't think I look bad, but I'd be embarressed if I put mom's dress to shame. Honestly, I shouldn't be worried though, in fact, this is the least of my worries. None the less, I'm thankful that my mind of not obsessed with the reaping. I slowly turn the knob, and put on the best smile I can. It is obvious that Cato and Clove are impressed when I see the look on their faces.

"You look so much like mom," Cato barely manages to get the words out without becoming teary eyed. I smile graciously.

"Well, we better get going. I'll take you to the hair dresser." Clove says. "No one could possibly reap you in that." She says, bouncing back the words Cato said only ten minutes ago. Cato just nods. He realizes that this is more of a girl thing, and so he'll leave us alone. He might need some time to himself anyway. Cato's going through another one of his mood swings, and he's always very emotional at this point.

Clove and I walk there, just like my mom and I did years ago. The hair dresser is only a two minute walk away. Since we're in the Victor's Village, we're always the closest to all the stores. It's nice to feel the fresh air. It might be the last time I'll feel it before The Reaping. For some reason, that event just sucks it all away. The store owner smiles, delighted that someone has come. We must be her first customers.

"Hello," She says, staring at Clove. "Are you Clove Reynolds, co-victor of the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games?" The owner says nervously.

"That's me," Clove answers simply. She always seems to forget that all of Panem knows who she is. Now the woman, who appears to be in her mid thirties, turns to look at me.

"Are you Cato's younger sister?" She asks timidly. The woman's probably still trying to take in the fact that some of the most famous people in all of Panem are in her shop. I forget about my popularity even faster than Clove does. But that doesn't matter, I was interviewed once Cato made it into the top five. I felt so lonely in the Capitol, just standing there, watching others smirk at me for being 'The Homeless Orphan'. Clove's family was exceptionally horrible, despite the fact that she and Cato were very close allies. Primrose, Katniss's younger sister, was okay though. Even pleasant at times. At least that's what happened back stage. While I was on stage, being watched by all of Panem, I tried to seem brave for Cato's sake. It was apparent that I was a hit.

"Yes, that would be me." I say, faking a smile. The woman smiles back.

"So, what would you like me to do?" She asks, offering a catalog for Clove and me to look through. Clove pushes it aside.

"That won't be necessary." She says. "I already have it picked out." Clove shows her a picture of her at her second reaping. "Can you make her hair look like that?" She asks.

"Of course," The woman answers, slightly nervous from Clove's directness. She has me sit down on a chair, and begins to work her magic. For an hour, all I can see is curling irons, hair straighteners, combs, conditioner, and other hair products that I don't know the names of. It tires me just to look at it all. After what seems like forever, the woman announces that she is down, and removes the apron. She appears to be pleased with her work, and I don't blame her. My hair is slightly curly at the top, and then seems to naturally change into ringlets. It covers about one fourth of my back. Clove looks at the new style approvingly.

"Thank-you," She says. Clove pays her a fair amount of money, and then leads me out of the shop, and to my nightmare. Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it.

**Yeah, I still think this chapter is kind of slow, but it's not bad. At least I hope not... I'm still looking for some possible tributes, since I have to have seventy two of them. Below is a form you can fill out, and then leave in the review section. **

**Name (Think of something out of the ordinary): **

**Age: **

**Gender: **

**District: **

**Reaping Reaction: **

**Interview Angle:**

**Weapon of Choice: **

**Alliances?: **

**Strengths: **

**Weaknesses/Fears: **

**Facial Appearance:**

**Build: **

**Training Strategy: **

**Arena Strategy:**

**Token: **

**Personality: **

**Other Information: **

**So, once again, if you want to, you can fill it out, and then leave it in the reviews section. I'll make sure that anyone who decides to do it will have their character featured, since I need at least forty. I'd prefer not to kill about fifty in the blood bath. I'm going to wait until Saturday to upload the next part, just to make sure anyone who wants to enter has enough time to. Anyways, thank you for reading, and please review my story. I like to know what people think. **

**May the odds be ever in your favor,**

**The Bird Whisperer**


	4. When Nightmares Fade into Reality

** Hi everyone! Okay, I know I haven't updated in a long time, but like I said before, I wanted to wait for some more characters to be sent. I had a really busy day, and just got home, so I'll start writing. Remember, you can still send characters until I say so, just not from District 2. Special thanks to Starbucks Coffee Rules, twilightcraz4455, and Sun Kisses 71, you all made my life a lot easier. So, here's the story...**

As I am escourted to the town square, I realize that I have really underestimated the amount of people closely related to victors. There must be at least sixty of them. This makes me feel a little better, but the Capitol has to be planning on announcing something that will just add to the suspense. Like in the last Quarter Quell, they said that while it was required that there has to be at least one boy and girl from each district, the gender of the other two tributes could vary. For instance, that year there was only one girl tribute from my district, and the others were boys.

Cato immediately notices Clove and I are there, and walks over.

"Don't worry, they probably won't pull your name, and if they do, chances are someone will volunteer for you." He says, trying to appear calm. I nod, and say good bye. He pats my back and I walk into the line of people who are being tested by peace keepers to make sure they are who they say they are. I don't have to wait long before it's my turn.

"Vespera Stone?" The Peace Keeper asks in deep voice. I nod, and try not to wince as the needle penetrates my skin. "You may go," He says. I go to the square marked with a bold number twelve and look at the other tributes. They all have straight faces, so either they're all good actors, or they can't wait to be reaped. A couple minutes later, the escort for District 2, Matieu, steps on the stage.

"Welcome one and all to the Seventy Fifth Annual Hunger Games Reaping," He says in a booming voice. At this moment the mayor steps up to read a speech about the history of Panem, the country that rose out of the destruction of what was once North America. Then he lists each disaster that struck, and saved the Dark Days for last, and exaggerates it so much that it sounds like this event could destroy the entire world. The Dark Days perfectly explain why the Capitol made The Hunger Games. To show that they were the ones in power, each district had to send one boy and girl to compete in these death matches.

I feel like falling asleep as the mayor reads the list of past victors from District Two. Our district has produced the most victors, and we are required to know each and every one of them in order to pass each grade, so I really don't see the point in listing all of their names. I guess its just a way for the Capitol to pressure us into doing good. It works. Now, Matieu takes center stage, and looks at us smiling, appearing to be very excited.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." He says in his freakish Capitol accent. "Now, before we begin, I will announce the final rule change devised by the gamemakers as a tradition for each Quarter Quell." He pulls out a piece of paper from his neon coat's pocket, and unfolds it.

"Only siblings of the tributes reaped may volunteer to take their places. They must be the same gender as the person they are replacing and also need to be between the ages of twelve and eighteen. For instance, if a fifteen year old girl is reaped, her brother could not volunteer to replace her since he is not a girl." Matieu pauses for a moment, letting the fact sink in. The idea that I would get replaced if I was reaped disappeared. If my name is pulled out from that bowl, there's no backing out. I'll be stuck. I try not to look at Cato, it's the best way I can avoid bursting into tears, but the attempt is proven futile as I feel one, salty drop trickle down my cheek. Hopefully no one saw it.

After this, Matieu begins to do the regular speech about how honored he is to be here. Who wouldn't be? District 2 is the district everyone wants to escourt. It has produced more victors than any other district. We bring winners into the games. At least that's what we were taught at the training center. Yes, I've been there a couple of times when Cato went there to train with my dad, but I never really did anything. I just paid attention to the lessons, just in case I got in a sticky situation like this one.

Since I've already given in to one tear, I steal a quick glance at Cato. Even though it's only for one second, he knows I'm looking at him, and manages a slight smile. I want to smile back, but smiling is considered weakness, excluding certain cases, such as volunteering. So, I turn back and fight the tears threatening to escape. Looking at Cato was a bad idea. So, instead I focus on Matieu, who is just about finished with this small part of his enormous speech.

"And now, it is time to draw the lucky winners of this year's reaping." He smiles, revealing all of his bright green teeth. They've been painted like that for as long as I can remember. "As always, the young men may be chivilrous, and allow women the honor first." Matieu says brightly. Each escort always pulls the girl tribute first. They just have a different way of saying it. My heart beat quickens, and feels like it is going as fast as a rodents. I want to take a deep breath, but that would show fear, so I don't. Matieu reaches into the bowl, almost delicately, and then savagely digs through, probably destroying several slips while doing so. After a couple of seconds, he is pulling out the first slip, with the name of the first victim from District 2.

"Mallimore Canter," He says, smiling. An eighteen year old girl with golden brown hair and dark eyes strides to the stage confidently, smirking. I recognize her. I think I've seen her in the training center. She might have even dueled Cato before, but of course she lost. No one can beat him. I didn't know she was related to a victor though. I think back to the week when I studied victors in social studies, trying to find someone she resembles, but no one comes. It doesn't really matter, I can always look at the pictures of District 2 victors in the training center, and look for the last name Canter, but I think I've lost interest. That's good, it means that I'm becoming more relaxed. There's only two more names to be pulled, and I probably won't be one of them.

Now, Matieu reaches back in the bowl, but he appears less rushed then he did the first time. He just lazily tosses a few around, and takes one that was originally sitting on the top of the bowl.

"Amariana Reinhart," He says, trying to sound official, but the accent ruins it. This time, a sixteen year old with wavy, honey blonde hair and a nice, strong build steps forward. Like the first girl, she tries to look sadistic, but it appears to be much more forced. But despite her behavior, I know she'll be a dangerous enemy. She looks as though she'd dominate in hand to hand combat, and the way she was able to keep herself steady, I could tell she was good with both a spear and an arrow. Not to mention, everyone in the Capitol would probably think of her as gorgeous, therefore giving her plenty of sponsors. And I can tell by the look in her eye, that slight twinkle, that she's smart. It's a good thing I'm her ally, because I wouldn't want to be put in a death ring directly against her. When she reaches the stage, she looks much more relaxed than when she first started walking over.

Matieu smiles at her warmly, and then turns so he's facing the crowd. "And now, it is time to pull our final female tribute. Who will be the last girl from District 2 to win the chance to be in the best Quarter Quell of them all?" He says. It's a pathetic attempt to build up suspense. Knowing that he failed, Matieu looks down at the bowl, probably trying to conceal a blush of embarassment, and slowly fingers his way through, looking over every slip carefully, although he cannot see the names, and then tossing them aside. Finally, he decides upon a slip towards the very bottom. He slowly unfolds it. Maybe I won't get reaped. Maybe I'll live to see another day in District 2. Maybe I'll just get lucky. Haven't I always? No, I haven't always been lucky. I immediately correct myself. If I was lucky, my mother wouldn't be dead, and my father wouldn't have hated me.

Now Matieu looks up at the crowd and smiles, almost sinisterly. It seems that he is happy with the final name. "Vespera Stone," He says happily. I freeze, and feel my body shut down. It might as well, I'll be dead in about a week anyways. It takes all I have to take one tentative step forward.

_Just put one foot in front of the other... _I tell myself, thinking back to the time when I was first learning to walk. I don't risk a look at Cato and Clove, I just focus on the stage, and a determined look forms on my face naturally. It's not forced, like the last girl's was. My legs still feel stiff as I walk, and I'm hardly able to breathe, but I somehow make it to the stage without fainting. The crowd's silent. I don't recall there ever being a time when District 2 sent a twelve year old into the games. Ever. Maybe they feel sympathetic. No, they feel pathetic. Pathetic for sending a loser into the games. I'll make a laughing stock out of their district.

Staring out into the crowd, I accidently see Cato's distressed face. And Clove, she's very good at concealing her feelings, but this time. This time she can't. Her face is pale, I can tell her dark eyes are watery, even from here. Her lips are creased in a frown, but I can't tell whether or not they are trembling. Probably not, Clove never cries. They both look at me, and try to calm down. Matieu's voice seems to be almost silent as he announces the next tribute.

"Rylec Devolve," He says. From what I can tell, the boy who steps forward has brown hair and eyes. He's very muscular, and I can tell that he'll probably become king of the careers. The people in the Capitol are most likely taking out their betting slips. I bet their saying that I'll die in the Bloodbath, and he'll end up being the victor. Rylec is a year older than Cato, and could possibly take him down in hand to hand combat. There's something about Rylec that looks familiar though. I look over at Cato, who's gaping, and instantly realize how I know him. Rylec and him have been friends for as long as I can remember. He knows I'm Cato's younger sister. Good. That means that I am guaranteed to have at least one powerful ally. Maybe I won't die in the Blood Bath after all.

"Wow, we have a strong one here." Matieu says, failing to keep his opinion to himself. Rylec smirks at the crowd, who roars in approval. Why can't I do that?

"And now, its time to draw the second male tribute." Matieu continues, slipping his hand in. Instead of digging, he hovers his hand over three different slips, as if playing blue shoe to figure out which one to pull. After about thirty seconds of this, he finally selects the one in the middle.

"Danick Haskins," He calls, still in his Capitol accent. This time, a sixteen year old steps out of the crowd. He has ashy blonde hair, and resembles Peeta from the Hunger Games Cato and Clove were in. I recognize him from the training center too. If he gets his hands on a bow and arrow he'll dominate. His skill actually rivals Katniss's from the last Hunger Games. I've actually seen him shoot an arrow clean through two of the thickest dummies in the center. And considering that the dummies are built to be inpenetrable, that's an incredible feat. You can just tell by looking at the steadiness of his arms. And although he's been reaped, even his hands are still. He doesn't seem the slightest bit afraid, and his eyes definietly don't betray it. Danick takes his place next to Rylec, smirking.

Matieu smiles at the crowd. "And now, we have finally reached the time for our last victor to be pulled. Who will it be?" He says. The boys have done an unbelievably good job at stirring up the crowd, and this time, they cheer. I'm serious when I say at least three fourths of the people in my district are barbarians. Pleased by the response, Matieu digs through the bowl, for what seems like five minutes. Some of the slips have crinkled, and are marked with several creases. Only a couple of them remain untouched. It is one of these that Matieu pulls.

"Natharic Williams," He yells enthusiastically. I almost jump, because he's standing right next to me, and is already wearing an ear mic. I need my ears if I want to live through the first week. Since I can understand bird calls so well, if there's any kind of danger, they'll be able to alert me of exactly what it is, and where the threat is, whether they realize it or not.

A thirteen year old begins to walk towards the stage. I immediately recognize him. He's in my class, and is really good with a spear. He's also smart. Very smart. For one of the youngest people in the games, he might actually stand a chance at living through the first week and a half. As long as the career alliance hasn't broken by then, because the older tributes could still easily take him down. I mentally note to make sure I'm far away from the Careers when there are only a couple of tributes outside of them left. As if I'll make it that far.

"And now, may I announce the tributes this year from District 2!" Matieu yells. My ear drums are in great danger of breaking. Now, I'm taken to the Justice Building. Great, it's time to say good bye. I'm not sure if Cato and Clove will be mentoring me or not, but figuring that this is the Capitol, they probably won't be.

The room is large, and although I live in Victor's Village, my house can't compare to the splendor of this room. The walls are covered with priceless paintings from the time when Panem first became a country. Before the Dark Days. I've always wondered what they look like, since most of them were destroyed after the districts rebelled. I guess the Capitol didn't want people to remember the peacefullness Panem used to possess. That might spark another rebellion, and I know that's the last thing the Capitol wants. I look at the first painting, which shows a single stone, that appears to be some sort of sapphire crystal, but it's not a sapphire. That much I can tell. There's others in a pool of water next to it, but all of them have melted. To the other side of the crystal is another small pond, with some of the same things in it too, except these have frozen. It's confusing me, and I don't have a lot of time before they come, so I direct my attention towards the next painting. I'm terrified when I see the same reptile muttation from my nightmare.

_Please don't tell me they're real._ I beg the painting, but the figures only seem to get bolder. The only thing that comforts me is seeing that some of them lie dead, there is a liquid flowing from their heels, which reminds me of Achille's heel. Well, if I see them in the arena, maybe this is how I defeat them. But if this painting has a meaning, what about the other one? Is it some sort of warning? No, the liquid in it might not be water anyways. Maybe its vinegar, and the crystal just reacts to it in that way. Anyways, I know both paintings predated the first Hunger Games, so there is no way the artist could have thought about warning me with this one. But still... I immediately forget about it as someone knocks on the golden door. I scramble to my seat, and barely make it before Cato walks in, followed by two peace keepers.

"Vespera," He says hoarsely. I run into his arms, and he lets me stay there, although normally he would push me right back out. I don't want to look at his eyes, so I just hide my face in his shirt. He sounds like he's been crying, and I'd just feel weaker if I saw the tear stains.

"Vespera," He continues. "Don't think about it as a death sentence, think about it as a chance to earn your keep." Cato says. I think about it. The thought could work, maybe make myself feel a little more at ease."Once you get in the arena, get your hands on a sword. You remember how to work it, right?" I don't have time to answer him, time's up. The peace keepers almost have to drag him out. "Be careful," He whispers.

_Yeah, I'll try._ I think, silently laughing. Of course I'll be careful, why wouldn't I be? Good, I'm joking around with myself. Maybe I'll be able to accept my death with grace. It's better to die that way than just letting yourself get killed. Now, Clove steps in. She's recovered, and there's no sign that her eyes were watering.

"Vespera," She starts. "Don't trust anyone. Well, except Rylec. Cato wanted me to tell you. Rylec's aware that you're his little sister, and since he's his friend, he'll be able to help you, to a certain extent. Actually, Cato has to go say bye to him also. So trust me, you can believe what Rylec says. And if you do, I think you'll survive the blood bath." She finishes. "Remember the lessons I gave you about handling the knife." Clove says, and then she is escorted out of the room. That's it. Three more peace keepers come in, and wordlessly lead me to the train. Now the nightmare really begins.

**Okay, I know this chapter took a while to get out, and I know I said Saturday, but Tuesday isn't that bad, is it? At least this is the longest chapter in the story so far, which I'm proud of. Also, like I said in the beginning, you can still submit tributes, just not from District 2. For the sake of not clicking and waiting for the screen to load, I still have the form for you to fill out below. Please note, this is your very last chance to submit, because I think I'll have Vespera watch the other reapings in the next chapter. Once again, thank you Star Bucks Coffee Rules, twilightcraz4455, and Sun Kisses 71, you really helped me out. Please review, I love them, and they really make my day. I'll also take constructive criticism, because that makes me a better writer. Just don't be afraid to voice your opinion. Sorry, I think I'm rambling, I've missed posting updates so much, but anyways, below is the form you can fill out. **

**May the odds be ever in your favor, **

**The Bird Whisperer**

**Name (Think of something out of the ordinary): **

**Age: **

**Gender: **

**District: **

**Reaping Reaction: **

**Interview Angle:**

**Weapon of Choice: **

**Alliances?: **

**Strengths: **

**Weaknesses/Fears: **

**Facial Appearance:**

**Build: **

**Training Strategy: **

**Arena Strategy:**

**Token: **

**Personality: **

**Other Information: **


	5. Chaos

**Hello everyone! This is TheBirdWhisperer, and I am very happy to say that I have resurfaced! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, between school and family drama, I haven't had much time to write. But I have this now, and I'm going to try and update much more consistently from now on. I hope you haven't lost interest in this, but if you have, that is completely understandable. **

**A note to those of you who submitted tributes; I am going to use them. If you have a problem with that, feel free to tell me through a review or PM. Also, despite what I said in the last chapter, I actually decided against adding each District's Reapings to the chapter because that would be too repetitive. But, I may have Vespera say something about submitted tribute's Reapings. In short, I am still accepting tributes, and all the slots are open, expect for District Two tributes. There is a form for you to fill out at the bottom of this chapter. **

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you all understand!**

**TheBirdWhisperer**

The past few hours have been a blur. My eyes are still fuzzy from all the pictures of "The District Two Family" that were taken just before the other tributes and I entered the huge, highly decorated chunk of metal meant to take us to at least the majority of our deaths.

"That was quite a reaping, wasn't it?" Matieu says, trying to break the decisive silence. I try to focus on his bright hair, but flashes still disrupt my vision. Natharic rolls his eyes at our escort.

"Where are the mentors?" he asked in a forcing, no nonsense manner. I'm not surprised he's angry about the absence of our coaches, after all, he's at the top of the class, and one cannot expect to win the Hunger Games at such a ripe age without a good teacher.

"Oh, that's the wonderful part about this year's games. Because there's so many tributes, the mentors wouldn't have anywhere to sleep if they came to the Capitol. Anyway, you're all related to a victor, except a few of the lucky tributes from District Twelve, so we figured 'Why bother?'"

"Yes, why bother?" Amariana says. "After all, it's not like we're being sent to our imminent demise, and being expected to rely on a prior knowledge that a certain someone does not possess because that certain someone's unreliable older brother decided to drown himself in alcohol and die from the addiction without even recounting a single detail to that certain someone." Amariana spat.

"Of course! See, I'm teaching you to understand how to be a proper Capitol citizen! Maybe I could be your mentor!" Danick barely suppresses a laugh at the hopelessly confused Matieu, the only thing stopping him was what Amariana had said. She'd made no effort to hide who the certain someone was.

"Sorry," he mouths to her. Amariana smiles slightly, as if signaling that it is fine, before turning her attention back to our escort.

"You know what would be fun?" Matieu asks, looking at us expectantly. He continues when he realizes none of us are going to answer. "Makeovers!" I briefly wonder if Matieu is either very, very deranged, or that I need hearing aids.

"I'll pass. Better leave that for the Prep Team." Mallimore says calmly, though her eyes say she is angry. But somehow, Matieu doesn't catch it.

"Really? I think blue hair would look amazing with your skin tone." Matieu says, pulling a turquoise spray can from his bag. Mallimore jumps back, causing Natharic to laugh. "Oh my fairy dust! Aric, is it okay if I call you that? Nevermind, I just need to paint your teeth rainbow, like right now." Natharic closes his mouth and slowly scoots over.

"No, but thanks for the offer."

"Oh well, it's your loss." He turns to examine the rest of us like a hawk would its prey, before grinning a ridiculously large smile at me.

"Vessie, I have a brilliant idea for you! It's simply too good to turn down! Here's what I say. We should turn that pale, vampiric skin into a breathtaking night sky, complete with a constellation of unicorns and mermaids! It'd be perfect! Could someone get my paint bag in the corner?" Matieu gestures to a neon green and pink case by the now sealed door, but all of us look at him in utter horror. I mean, I don't have anything against unicorns, but if this isn't over the top then apples aren't red. In what world would dark blue skin with bright white blemishes be attractive? Well, Mathieu's world, I suppose. But what logical world? And my skin is not unnaturally light. I look at my arm self consciously, before turning back.

"While that seems like an incredible idea and all, but I just want some down time, if you wouldn't mind." I stand up from my seat and head towards a separate part of the train that contains our sleeping quarters. The train is sectioned off into three basic areas. The middle section, which I've just left, contains the Dining Room and Living Area, and is a social gathering place. I'm going to the last section, which is basically just a bunch of bedrooms smashed together. The conditions are just as good, if not better, than the Victor's House. According to Matieu, the first section is "off, off limits," for reasons he did not explain. I wouldn't be surprised if Natharic and Danick investigated, or were at least tempted to, but I for one and really not in the mood to defy the Capitol. They're already angry enough at Cato and Clove for winning together.

I enter my bedroom, the farthest room on the left, not bothering to close the door behind me as I jump onto my bed. The comforts of a watery mattress reaches up to calm me, but it's all deceiving. I'm like a pig, being fed the finest foods before I'm slaughtered. I shift so I can get a better look at my token. It's a sapphire locket my Mother gave me when I was six. Pressing the tiny diamond in the center reveals four pictures. The first one is of Mom, of course. Her wavy blonde hair cascades down her shoulders like a waterfall, and her eyes look at me in such a delightful manner, I refuse to believe that I look anything like her, though Cato says I do.

_Cato... _I look over at his picture, taken about a year ago, just before he was reaped. I miss him so much. How did he do this? Well, he had Clove, of course. Her pale face gleams in the locket, signature smirk on her face. A pain rushes up my spine as a futile wish clouds my mind. _Why couldn't they be my mentors? Is this some part of the Capitol's wish to prove who is in charge? _My cheeks grow an angry red as I look at the picture in the middle. It's me with Cato and Clove, taken a few months before the Reaping. I cannot help but feel cheated. Here I am, going to my doom, and I don't even get a proper mentor. I had two minutes at most to say goodbye to both of them. It's not fair.

_ Life isn't fair. _Cato's deep voice echoes through my mind, and a single tear trickles down my scarlett skin. I close the locket and lay down on my bed, to see a piece of paper and a pen next to me. I didn't have enough time to say everything I wanted, but if I wrote it, and then stored the paper in my room at the Capitol, they could find it when they mentored. It's not the most original idea ever, and it might not even work, but at this point I'm so desperate to say something, that I'm already reaching over for the pen.

_Cato and Clove,_

_ Where am I supposed to start? I hate the Capitol for coming up with the Quarter Quell. I hate the Capitol for reaping me. I hate the Capitol for not allowing me any mentors. I hate the Capitol for cutting off my good-byes. I hate the Capitol for trying to change me, and for changing both of you. I hate them for just about everything. But is that going to change the fact that I'm here? No. _

_ I'm writing this letter to thank you both for just about everything. Thank you for being there for me at one of my darkest hours- the Reaping. I really don't care if people think of you as bloodthirsty murderers. You're so much more than that. Cato- you're my big brother, the last family I have. Even though you're just about as predictable as a two year old, you're my best friend. Don't regret anything you've done. It's not your fault I'm here. Clove's pretty awesome anyway. Clove- we're not related, but you're like the older sister I never had. You're a beautiful person, inside and out, don't ever forget that. Yes, you may have your days, but like Cato, you're my best friend. _

_ I've had more fun with you both in the short timespan between your Hunger Games and mine than I've had for a while. Even though I'll probably be dead in a few weeks, I'm going to fight to come back. Watching you on the television was torture. Going to school and missing what was going on was even harder. Every second, every step you took, I became more and more scared. The one thing that kept me together was the thin hope that you would win. _

_If you've found this letter, I'm probably dead. I want you to know that even if I die, everything happens for a reason. I'm here for a purpose. All this has a point. _

_ May the odds be ever in my favor,_

_ Vespera Stone_

I debate on adding a final line saying that they make a great couple, but decide against it. Assuming I do live, and they do read this letter, I'll never hear the end of it. But then, there are 72 people in that arena. I'll probably be a bloodbath. No, I can't think like that. Everything I've learned up to this point matters. This is a task for someone who is eighteen, not twelve.

But there is one thing going my way. Either shock or underestimation, I'll have to decide once I get to the Training Center. Even though I live with Cato and Clove, no one is going to expect me to never miss a target. I can throw a knife almost as well as Clove, and I've been messing around with swords ever since I can remember. I'm hard to catch, like the District Eleven tribute, I think her name was Rue, said about herself. I've seen what the Hunger Games does to people, then, almost all the tributes have. My point is; I'm wise beyond my years. I may be twelve, but I don't think like I am. If I can figure out how to stretch these abilities and work on my weak points, there is a very slim chance that I could actually make it home.

I can do this. I will do this. _Just put one foot in front of the other..._

I hide the note underneath my pillow, and leave the room.

"Ah, Vessie, there you are!" Matieu looks at me with big, happy eyes, running over to give me a hug. I squeak slightly, Matieu much stronger than he looks, before backing up.

"Yes, you found me." I look behind him to see a very angry Natharic, probably even more upset than I was. "I'm going to have to leave now, if that's all right."

"But I don't have anyone to play with," Matieu complains. He's such a kid. Not to flatter myself or anything, but I'm really patient. How else would I put up with Cato's mood swings? Matieu, however, is so annoying, I think I'd rather be in the presence of the District Two Mayor, and he scares most people half to death.

"I think I saw crayons in the Living Room. Maybe you could sketch how you think we should look. If we saw pictures, we might change our minds." Matieu smiles widely.

"That sounds fun! I'll do that!" He scrambles off as fast as his 'Escorting Shoes' will carry him, which looks really awkward, considering Matieu has the belly of a hippo mutation.

"What's up, Natharic? You look like someone who made it to the Cornucopia just to realize that some genius Gamemakers forgot to put in some weapons."

"Don't give them any ideas," Natharic says, gesturing towards a tiny camera in the wall.

"Is this about the whole 'we don't have any mentors' thing?" I ask, remembering his reaction to the revelation at the dinner table.

"The Capitol isn't giving up the sponsors thing."

"And how would that work?"

"Sponsors are going to send what they want to _Matieu_. He's in charge of sending us what he thinks we need at a certain time."

"Well that's just brilliant." I huff. "He'll probably send us frosted cupcakes," I say, mimicking his over the top accent. Natharic takes a deep breath before continuing.

"And while you're busy licking your fingers clean of the icing, some District Four tribute will be slashing all tribute-kind with a golden trident."

"So," I say, trying to lighten the mood. "We'll just have to be scrappy."

"Excellent proposition," says a new, much deeper voice. "If only District Four had a sensible escort, maybe we could have shared weapons." Rylec steps away from the polished wall so he's looking at Natharic in an intimidating manner.

"And you came to this conclusion because..." I start.

"Her skin has more fake roses growing on it than an actual tan." Rylec rolls his eyes. "Need I say more?"

"Okay, so we're getting cupcakes and roses. Hopefully District One has some sense."

"District One has sense?" Natharic laughs humorlessly. "Come on, Vespera. They name their kids Ruby and Amaze and all that trash." I can sense a psychotic rage coming, because Cato's done that so much. As soon as they start to laugh, run. I don't care where, just run like there's no tomorrow. "We're going to be fighting with desserts, flowers, and gemstones. This is wonderful."

"Hey, gemstones wouldn't be that bad," I reason. "Maybe if we could just carve them to be a little sharper..."

"Are you crazy? Do you have any idea how long that would be? And we wouldn't even have the proper equipment."

"Natharic, calm down," Rylec says slowly.

"Calm down?" Natharic laughs again. "Calm down! I'll be dead in a few weeks and you're telling me to calm down? Our stupid escorts are about to get us all killed!" Natharic starts shouting quite colorfully and calling the escorts names that someone his age should _not _know. Rylec's yelling at him to get it together, which only prompts more profanity. Danick opens his door to see what's going on, and actually cringes at some of Natharic's words. I try to process what is happening, to hear heavy, angry footsteps coming down the hall.

"Don't you dare talk about Rainbow and Petals that way!" I'm shocked to hear something slightly realistic come out of Matieu's mouth. There's some more yelling and screaming, and before I can make sense out of it, someone's pulling on my hand. I look up to see Amariana's crystal eyes.

"You might want to get out of the way," she says, pulling me from the struggle. She's surprisingly strong. In a mere second after moving, there's a loud crack, and the ground vibrates, almost like an earthquake. Mallimore leaves her room, and sees Matieu's body splayed on the ground. Her eyebrows furrow in a really ticked manner, before she turns up to look at the boys. Amariana checks for a pulse, and comes up biting her lower lip.

"Well?" Mallimore threatens. Amariana shakes her head. "Natharic, you didn't?" When he doesn't respond, she explodes, pushing his small body to the ground and screaming at him to the point where Amariana has to cover my ears. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he's screaming bloody murder, but before Mallimore can do something serious, Rylec yells at her, and she steps away, though she's still glaring at Natharic. Amariana moves her hands so I can hear again.

"Mallimore, you know CPR, right?" She gives Rylec a disgusted look, but her gaze never leaves Natharic. "Just until we reach the Capitol?"

"Fine," she says slowly. "And you," she points her index finger at Natharic, "I will see to it that you don't live past the bloodbath."

Danick tells everyone, excluding Mallimore, to go to the Dining Room, which we're all happy to oblige to.

"You okay, Natharic?" Rylec asks, but I can't figure out if it's sincere or not.

"Just a little spooked," he responds, tapping his foot slightly. I know Cato wasn't exactly the easiest person to talk to, but never had I seen him go on a rampage that aggressive. I wonder if Cato and Clove saw that. There was a camera that could have perfectly filmed it all, but would the Capitol show it to the districts? Matieu was pretty much killed, and considering that he is a Capitol representative, it's very unlikely. But maybe they'll let Victors see.

Rylec's about to say something, but then Matieu comes walking in the room, with Mallimore behind him. I'm pretty sure we all looked like we'd seen a ghost, because Mallimore smirked at us.

"Were you going to have dinner without me?" Matieu pouts. The five of us exchanged confused glances as Mallimore takes a seat next to Rylec.

"Doesn't he remember?" I hear Amariana whisper to Danick.

"Must have hit his head pretty hard." Danick responds. I pause as everyone starts eating some kind of deformed fish or a huge lobster. I don't know about all the other opinions, but if I was in the Capitol, I'd bet all my money on District Two for having the most... interesting train ride.

Tribute Submission Form

**Name (This is Panem, so please think of something out of the ordinary. Don't submit something like John or Mary.):**

**Age (12-18):**

**Gender:**

**District (Any District but District 2):**

**Reaping Reaction (Scared, excited, neutral, etc.):**

**Interview Angle:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Alliances? (If your tribute is not a Career, would they be good enough to be considered to join the Career pack? Or is your tribute a Career who does not want to be a part of it? Would they have any temporary alliances? An alliance with someone else from their district? Or is your tribute a loner? Keep in mind the amount of tributes participating before you fill this in.):**

**Strengths (Does not have to be related to combat):**

**Weaknesses/Fears (Does not have to be related to combat):**

**Facial Appearance:**

**Build:**

**Training Strategy:**

**Arena Strategy:**

**Token:**

**Personality:**

**Other Information:**


End file.
